She's Here And She's Impossible
by yuuihas
Summary: AU drabbles that are tie-ins to stories that will be posted up sooner or later. Stories are based on Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and Persona Q. Enjoy.
1. Defying the Impossible

**AN: **This is rather a free drabble request and I decided to write Persona 4 Arena Ultimax with Ken's perspective, as he and the Shadow Operatives finds out that Minako and Minato were in the P-1 Climax. I hope you enjoy. This ties into a story that I will hopefully post up sooner or later.

* * *

It was impossible.

It had to be.

But she was right there standing next to Minato-san. They both looked older and so alive. And they were both crying as all of them came to face them. Everyone of S.E.E.S except for Shinjiro-san who was to stay back because he was incapable of fighting anymore. Everyone was shocked.

Labrys-san was smiling with happy tears. Somehow, Ken wondered if Labrys knew about them being here at the P1-Climax. As he looked at them again, they were still crying and crying, and for some reason, they reverted back to they used to be three years ago. Young and still a high school students.

Right before the two Wild Cards knew it, Junpei-san and Yukari-san jumped at them, hugging them both with tears in their eyes. _Of course. _Junpei-san and Yukari-san were the ones who was the closest to those two. And before Ken knew it, all of Shadow Operatives were bawling their eyes out. Even himself was shedding some tears. All of them ran to the unexpected guests and all of them were quite a sight after all.

Since everyone of them were now all grown ups. All crying because their old friends came back. Right as they were crying, he heard Narukami-san ask a question to Labrys about what's going on. It was quiet whispering and the Investigation team managed to get the gist of the situation. So they stayed quiet and waited and waited.

It took a while, but all of them regained their composure. They tried to seem normal and all, but they kept sniffling and rubbing their eyes. Minako-san and Minato-san too. They stayed in their original younger selves too, and they laughed quite so suddenly. It was an endearing laugh, and they wouldn't tell them why they were laughing. It look a few tries but they refused.

It was just then when Minako-san looked at _him _with a sad smile. Ken watched as Akihiko-san twitched here and there, being nervous, until Junpei-san pushed him towards Minako. They had a small embrace as Minato-san let go of Minako-san's hand. They talked for a bit and they smiled shyly.

Right after they finished, Minako-san looked at him. She looked at Ken Amada, the one who felt inferior to Minako all this time. She beckoned him to come towards her, which he reluctantly did. Once he came near Minako-san, he realized that he was now only one inch shorter than her.

The girl he always admired and loved like a older sister noticed this too, and she smiled brilliantly. And then he smiled too, as she speaks. "You grew up Ken. And you look very dashing!" Before he knew it, he cried and she smiled as she held him onto her chest and patting his back. "You became maturer and a grown up like you always wanted. I'm glad."

"Thank you, Minako-san."


	2. Aigis Introduces Herself

**AN: **Another PQ drabble with Minako. This one is an uptake if Minako was there, and Aigis still says the same thing for her introduction but, Yosuke is the one who has the question.

* * *

After the grand entrance of the Gekkoukan Persona-users and over throwing the Queen. They were all now introducing themselves to each other. Well, the Gekkoukan Persona users had to go first, but yeah that.

It now came to Aigis, who soon introduced herself the most embarrassing way ever by running to Minako's side saying _this, "I, too, am a student of the second year course of Gekkoukan Academy's High School. My name is Aigis." _

She soon began to cling to Minako, as she spoke even more, "My highest priority is to be at Minako-san's side." Soon everyone became very much silent towards Aigis's statement, who kept clinging onto Minako.

Minako herself, cleared her throat, and spoke up bearing no embarrassment with a straight face, "Aigis is just very attached to me." And then some headphone guy named Yosuke decide to question this, "Are you two going—-"

The brunette ever so sweetly smiled, and everyone of S.E.E.S (_except for Aigis who kept clinging onto he_r) decided to step back, as their leader kept smiling sharply with a gaze that could kill someone. She then spoke harshly, "_Please to shut yourself up._"

The Investigation Team became stunned and quiet not knowing what to say, until two unexpected admiring voices came up to Minako, which was Rei and Zen.

"Ko-chan that was so _cooool_!"

"I agree. That was very indeed cool."

Minako softened a bit and thanked them both, which was a 180 degree turn, and Shinjiro-san looked at the stunned Yosuke silently, and spoke mournfully, "You got on her bad side. All hope is lost for you."


	3. Bathroom Adventures

**AN:** Another AU tie-in with another story that I'll hopefully post up sooner or later. This is a Minako in Persona Q idea, with the Bathroom Adventure... (Coarse language warning)

* * *

It all started with Hanamura-kun not being able to close his zipper, and then Satonaka-chan went running into the bathroom where the boys were since there was a F.O.E reading…. The girls had initially dragged Minako along, but for some reason, she got stuck with Narukami-kun in the closet. _Alone._

_If Minako _wanted to, she'd be laughing over the whole idea, but the two wild cards were stuck in a tiny closet with them back to back, and she would have screamed_ holy terror, _and fuck it all, she's gonna kill Hanamura for this mess.

But right now she couldn't do anything as there was F.O.E roaming outside and Zen had to do something about it. Yet, the awkwardness between the two Wild Cards was horribly ridiculous as they were planted together back to back.

The F.O.E was a creepy doll that kept laughing and laughing, until suddenly the sounds of fire alarms made it go away. All was well, but…. strangely, the two of them couldn't move an inch….

Everyone else were able to get out of their respective rooms, but the two Wild Cards were stuck together in the tiny ass closet, and Minako decided to scream, because everyone else hardly noticed that their respective leaders were missing.

"_Y'ALL GOTTA BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!_"

It was a loud scream at that and Yu didn't know what to say towards this, now knowing it's time to become quiet and let the fellow leader scream. Right as Minako began screaming, her fellow comrades noticed her distinct screaming and immediately went, "That's Minako!"

Yukari ran towards Minako's scream and found the closet, and tried to opened the door that was closed shut. She knocked the door asking, "Minako are you in there?"

"Yes! I'm here with Narukami-kun! Now hurry up and get us out of here!"

Soon there was total silence among the Gekkoukan students who were undoubtedly confused about why their leader was stuck with the Yasogami persona-user. The one who questioned it was, Akihiko-san himself. "Arisato… why are you stuck in the closet with … Narukami?"

"….. Sanada-san. Please shut up and let us out of here, or I'll use my Personas and make them kill you all slowly using your weaknesses."


End file.
